


听说我的家长是形婚妇妇

by ChiccO



Category: kkuchaen - Fandom, 彩樱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiccO/pseuds/ChiccO
Summary: 可可爱爱小朋友找妈妈讲故事（已经写崩了sorry本文又名《三十代妇妇欺瞒养女数年，甚至故意秀恩爱伤害其弱小身心》、《过气女明星公开假结婚引流翻红记事》、《同性婚姻法通过造成婚姻性质变化，lgbt群体将何去何从》……
Relationships: 宫胁咲良/李彩演
Kudos: 2





	1. 曾经的影像

电脑屏幕上的宫胁咲良还很年轻，跟矢吹奈子印象中的mama很不一样。

并不是外貌上的不同，而是气质，矢吹奈子皱着小眉头，依旧无法将屏幕上这个化着精致妆容的长发美女，跟自己大部分时间里顶着乱糟糟短发、窝小房间打游戏的mama联系起来。

但视频上精致美女胸前的字幕明明白白写着mama的名字，不由得矢吹奈子不信。

“听说你跟李彩演，你之前的组合成员，前不久去领了结婚证是吗？”电视里的日本主持人扭过头问宫胁咲良。

“是的。”精致美女淡定点头。

“这就结束了？”主持人做出夸张的表情：“你们是日本同性婚姻法通过之后，第一对公开结婚的艺人吧！你觉得你能用两个字蒙混过关吗？。”

“不能么？”宫胁咲良被主持人逗笑后不慌不忙地做出理所当然的表情回答道，引来一片笑声。

“当然不行！”主持人被气倒，干脆直接的提问道：“我听说你们在结婚前在各自的社交账号上，都发了声明，向公众表示是协议的婚姻是吗？”

“是的。”宫胁咲良笑容不变，微微侧头看向镜头继续说道：“我和彩演一直是关系很好的朋友，甚至因为太有默契时常感叹：‘要是可以一起生活就好了’。这次日本会通过同性婚姻法我也很意外，但是既然通过了，其实也说明了我的国家已经做好了迎接新的家庭组成方式的准备。”

“我一直觉得，家庭的关系应该是默契温和的，我很多年前就说过，我和彩演之间的相处很像老夫老妻。”

说到这里，宫胁咲良似乎想到了什么，偏头笑了下，但很快恢复从容的神态，继续说道。

“之前我们就有过玩笑，如果这次日本可以通过，我们就去试一试一起生活。倒是没想到真的有机会去尝试，我们最后做出这个决定，也是想告诉大家，婚姻或者说组成家庭不应当只是出于爱情或者繁衍，而更多的应该是对家庭认知的统一。”

“我相信同性婚姻法的确定，不仅仅是承认本来就有的正常现象，而是为了让家庭的组成方式更加的丰富，同性的友人可以一起生活，不需要考虑繁衍，而只要自己舒服就好。”

“我和彩演与其说是年龄大了为了省麻烦而协议结婚，更多的其实是我们对家庭的理解是相通的。我想，也许我们无法成为相爱的一对，但我们一定会是幸福的一对。”

主持人露出了“好有道理”的表情，随即凑过去一脸八卦的问：“所以，宫胁桑不相信爱情？”

宫胁咲良眨眨眼，回答：“没有啊。”

“那你选择和李彩演协议结婚？”

宫脇咲良偏头想了想，说：“可能是因为，我不太懂爱情，但我懂彩演。”

——————————————

两分钟的剪辑内容只有这么多，但矢吹奈子连“精致美女是自家mama”这部分都还没有消化完。

但权恩妃很明显没有发现矢吹奈子的怔忪，而是一门心思骄傲的向新交的小伙伴炫耀自己多了解她的妈妈们。

“接下来是李彩演女士的哦，我放了哦~”

“……”

矢吹奈子还没有来得及回答，就听见电脑的音响里，传来了嘈杂的声音。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”视频中的几个女人笑成一团，其中oma的声音再明显不过了。

除此之外，矢吹奈子还在其中认出了经常来家里跟mama打游戏的光北阿姨，还有时常跟oma一起出门逛街的金阿姨。

另外还有一个嘴巴突出的阿姨，矢吹奈子在妈妈们的旧照片上看到过，似乎叫——鸭子阿姨？这个阿姨没有来过家里，矢吹奈子并没有见过。

这似乎是一个直播，四个人窝在一个床上，笑倒了一片。

不知道她们之前在聊什么话题，但几个人放肆的笑容中很容易打动人，令心情复杂的矢吹奈子也不自觉放松了些。

“啊，留言很多人在说‘新婚快乐’哦~”鸭子阿姨说话的时候嘴巴嘟嘟的。

“从刚刚开始一直有人在发。”光北阿姨一边戳着手机，一边平淡的说。

金阿姨在旁边委屈巴巴的说：“说起来，彩演欧尼结婚都没有提前告诉我们。”

视频里的李彩演之前笑得躺在了床上，此时顺势将脑袋放在了坐着的金珉周腿上，从下往上看她，说：“告诉你干嘛？你还打算来抢亲？”

金珉周被这话气得用小拳头装作打李彩演。几个人又笑成一片。

“你俩打算办婚礼吗？”姜惠元戳戳李彩演问。“应该不办吧。”

李彩演想了想，摇了摇头，随即笑着开玩笑：“不给你们抢亲的机会！”

声音再次变得嘈杂。

“诶，评论有人问，你结婚后会去日本不？”崔叡娜拍拍李彩演。

“我们不都时不时去日本吗？除了你。”

“不是，问你是不是过去发展。”

“不去，我其实也快转幕后了，何必那么麻烦。”

“欧尼你真准备要转幕后啊？”金珉周插了句嘴。

“要不然现在韩国同性婚姻法还没通过，我敢跟saku酱结婚？”

“你也确实太大胆了，不愧是你。”姜惠元感慨一句。

“我是真的觉得没啥。但是一开始saku酱来跟我商量的时候，我也挺吃惊的。但我觉得她说得有道理，我现在作为爱豆的这条路基本已经很窄了，不应该因为这个而放弃其他人生部分的选择。”

“这事是kura欧尼找的你？”崔叡娜睁大了双眼。

“恩，那天kura找过来，我也在她家。”姜惠元在一边搭话。

“真的吗？”金珉周和崔叡娜都露出了惊讶表情，显然两人都不知道这个现实。

“是的，我也很失望kura想找个人搭伙过日子竟然不先来找我。”姜惠元突兀的坐起来，很快又瘫回去。

“嘛，saku酱一直是个很现实的人嘛。”李彩演笑着说：“而且你肯定不会答应啊。”

“可把你高兴死了！”姜惠元一边叫着，一边扯着李彩演的头发，李彩演顺势拿头怼她，两个人闹成一团。

一直拿着手机看留言的崔叡娜微微皱了下眉，随即给金珉周做了个暗示，将手机递给她看。留言应该出现了不太好的话，金珉周的脸色立马严肃了起来。

另外两人很快发现了她俩的异样，姜惠元拿来自己本来握在手上点小心心的手机，跟李彩演凑在一起看。

一时之间，吵闹的四个人都陷入了安静。

“都说你大胆了。”姜惠元最先出声。

金珉周将手机扔到一边，拉着李彩演的手，跟她认真的说：“欧尼，你一定会很幸福的！”

李彩演“噗”得笑了出来。

“谁知道呢？未来会不会幸福。但我觉得如果我以后不幸福，肯定不是因为我选择了女生结婚，而是因为saku酱整天打游戏完全不会过日子吧。”李彩演装作擦泪，“哭诉”道。

“胡说啥呢！kura欧尼做饭挺好吃的，游戏室也收拾的特别干净。”金珉周皱着眉说。

“你俩整天忙的，一年能见几次啊，还过日子。再过二十年手挽手出门遛弯差不多。”崔叡娜接话。

大家虽然依旧一同说笑，但氛围还是变得有些沉重了。

最后还是姜惠元先出声：“你要说下吗？这事？”

“我觉得……其实没啥好说的。”李彩演理了理自己的头发：“说到底是我和saku酱之间的私事，并且之前已经在sns向大家解释过情况了，至于大家怎么想，并不是我们能控制的。”

“我想转幕后是去年就在直播中跟大家提过的，跟这件事没有关系。我很喜爱舞台没错，但我今年已经32岁了，我的手臂、腰和膝盖都出现了一些问题，这是我自己做出的，很现实的选择。目前还在准备中，真的会离开大家的视野，我也会提前跟大家说的。”

“我很惊讶saku酱会找到我，她想做这件事虽然她说是因为她很自私，不想被情感捆绑的组建家庭，而是要计划好，希望可以舒服的过之后的生活。但我却并不觉得这是她的自私，反而是觉得她很酷。”

“我希望大家也可以尽量满足自己，但同时不要太苛责别人，可以遇到愿意努力去经营幸福的人就好了。”

李彩演话毕，几个人都陷入了各自的心思，一时又没了声音。

“你说没啥好说的，但还说得挺多。”崔叡娜凉凉的声音突然响起。

李彩演捏住了鸭子的嘴！

——————

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

7岁的矢吹奈子最近有一个小小的烦恼，隔壁班从韩国转来的权恩妃自从听说了自己的oma是李彩演之后，整天一下课就粘着自己，还在屁股后面含糊不清地说着韩语。

矢吹奈子的mama教育她：要懂礼貌，对朋友友善。可是权恩妃实在是太烦了，她都不能从跳皮筋的队伍脱身，悄悄跑去男孩子那边玩躲避球了。

——

那天早上的活动时间，权恩妃再次瞒过老师的眼睛，悄悄跑去隔壁班的队伍，站在了矢吹奈子旁边。矢吹奈子装作没看见她，但那人依旧凑过来用她那黏黏糯糯的声音说着悄悄话。

“你明明会说韩语，干嘛总是不理我。你可以教我日语啊！我才转过来，什么都听不懂，连老师都让我找你帮忙了，你们老师没有跟你说让你帮帮我吗？”权恩妃小小声的抱怨。

“老师是说了，可是我之前试图教你日语的时候，你只会跟我八卦我oma好吗……”矢吹奈子在心里大声抱怨。

这不，又开始了。

——

“你看你妈妈们看起来就很亲切，你为什么不爱理人呢？要不你让你妈来教我日语吧，我听说她当时学日语可快了……”权恩妃依旧小小声的碎碎念。

矢吹奈子看看了手上的卡通手表，还有5分钟就可以回教室上课了，并不想理她，只好在心里默默吐槽。

“你不爱理人难道是因为你妈妈们在家其实对对方很冷漠吗？”

并没有，那两个人只要没工作基本就是连体婴。

“已经5年了，但是你妈妈们其实也还年轻，现在离婚去找寻真爱也是可以的啊。”

你家才离婚，你全体祖祖辈辈……好像有点不好，反正！你家才离婚！

“说实在的，当时你妈妈们两个公众人物突然宣布同性婚姻，大家都吓了一跳。是第一对娱乐圈的同性妇妇呢！好厉害！”

那当然，我的妈妈们真棒！

“虽然说是形婚吧，但是这么多年应该也有点感情了吧，就算……”

“你说什么？”

——

“啊？啊！你终于理我了，我……”权恩妃十分惊喜地开始准备新一轮絮叨，但却被另一个声音打断了。

“我问你刚说什么？”矢吹奈子的眉头皱了起来，甜甜的声线也掩盖不了主人的疑惑。

“我说你妈妈们结婚5年多了应该彼此也有感情了，就算不是爱情……”权恩妃缩着脖子小声说。

“前一句。”矢吹奈子已经有些不耐烦了，但她确实想再听一遍，这个韩语的单词。她在更小的时候经常听妈妈们聊天的时候说起，但她不知道什么意思，也没有问。今天又从权恩妃这个疑似自己oma的粉丝嘴里听到，再联系上下文，她直觉的想要求证。

“哦，你妈妈们是形婚的啊？”权恩妃察觉到了什么，眨巴着眼睛小心翼翼说。

“就是形式上的婚姻的意思。她们正式结婚前，都公开发布过声明的。你不知道吗？”

“……”

——————

tbc


	3. 小姑娘的过去

矢吹奈子回到家的时候，天色已经暗了。

权恩妃除了给她看了两人在结婚过后第一次在镜头面前提起此事的影像外，还给她看了她们决定领养小孩的直播视频，还有一些综艺里播过的婚后日常片段。其资料之全面令矢吹奈子侧目，她开始合理地怀疑这位“好心”又粘人的转学生，多半是自家妈妈们的西皮饭。

这些她之前不曾知道的信息使得她错过了家里的吃饭时间，oma还专门打电话来详细问了她的去向，在得到不需要去接的回答后，李彩演皱着包子脸挂断了电话。

呜，之前回韩国工作两天，乖乖女儿不黏我了。

矢吹奈子从看过前几个视频后，就一直憋着一口气没有哭出来，自然没有听出自家oma尾音中的小委屈。她几乎是挂掉电话就开始哭了起来，权恩妃正在一旁不知所措，矢吹奈子已经转身跑了出去。

————————————————

小姑娘一边抹着眼泪一边止不住地啜泣，等回到家，一张小脸已经不成样子，把收拾好厨余的宫胁咲良吓了一跳。

矢吹奈子撇着嘴，站在玄关并没有脱鞋进来。宫胁咲良并不知道小姑娘发生了什么，只能走过去把小小的身子搂在怀里，轻轻地问：“怎么了？”

矢吹奈子哭得更厉害了，有向嚎啕大哭发展的趋势。

“mama会一直帮nako打跑怪兽，但是一直哭的话，明天眼睛会肿得睁不开哦~”

之前看怪兽电影吓到过一次并且被吓到哭肿眼睛的矢吹爱美小朋友听见这话，哭声渐弱。

宫胁咲良将已经快抱不动的女儿抱到沙发上让她乖乖坐好，从她书包拿出小手绢，轻轻替她擦干净脸。矢吹奈子缓了一会，虽然还是愁着一张小脸一抽一抽的，但也没有再哭了。

“怎么了，有人欺负你了吗？”宫胁咲良皱着眉头问道。把崽崽搞得哭成这样，是哪家的混小子，非得想办法让他也感受一下小学生活的残酷。

矢吹奈子瘪着嘴，不说话，直直地盯着自家mama，越看越委屈，差点又要哭出来。

这架势把宫胁咲良吓得不轻，急忙摸摸小脑袋，再去拿一杯甜牛奶来，让女儿喝点甜甜的缓一缓。

矢吹奈子这才发现自己已经很饿了，顿时被转移了注意力，乖乖捧着甜牛奶喝了起来。

宫胁咲良一边感慨自家崽崽捧杯子喝奶好可爱，一边回忆刚刚和妻子的聊天记录，试图搞清楚妻子口中“玩到不爱妈妈”的女儿怎么变成面前这个小哭包的。

——————————————————

矢吹奈子捧着杯子一本满足，感觉自己没由来的心慌都安定了一些。

“怎么了？”宫胁咲良看她的脸色，又问了一遍。

“……”矢吹奈子撇了撇嘴，想了想，小声说：“之前mama说过，你跟oma虽然都是女孩子，但是因为没有办法离开对方，所以无论如何都想要一起共度余生对吧？”

宫胁咲良愣了愣，随即认真询问自己板着小肉脸的乖女儿：“是的……是因为两个妈妈，又被人欺负了吗？”

宫胁咲良从来不后悔自己和彩演领养矢吹奈子的这个决定，尽管一开始两人都有些冲动，但nako从三岁就是她们在带，到今年她们已经是第四年了。

她们已经很喜欢这个孩子，也找到了自已比较认可的和小孩的相处方式。她们早就成了密不可分的家人，这个小不点给她们带来的慰藉，可比她的个头要大得多。

——————————

四年前她们出过一次车祸。

第一个出事的车子，车上因为部件老旧出了问题，突然无法减速了，最后撞上了别人，造成了连环车祸。

宫胁咲良和李彩演还有李彩演的日本舞蹈团队的几个人一起在车上转场，车祸发生的猝不及防，负责开车的人猛踩刹车也没有避开。

幸运的是，她们的车整体很大，比较坚固。后备箱也比较大，都被用来装了器材，后面的车撞上来并没有伤害到坐在前面三排的人，也没有造成翻车，车内的大部分人只是被玻璃划伤。

坐在副驾驶的李彩演因为刹车时她那边撞上了前面的车子受伤较严重，但除了有点脑震荡外，也都只是皮外伤。

事故发生后，大部分的人都被就近送去了附近的医院，宫胁咲良那时虽然已经不做偶像，但作为演员她的知名度也还不错，所以两人做完必要的检查就准备早早离开，结果就在医院门口遇见了哭成泪人的nako。

这孩子车祸当时被自己的父亲抱在怀里，除了扭到脚踝和一些划伤外，其他地方都没有受伤。

但那辆车上另外的两个人，开车的母亲当场死亡，父亲也在送医后不治身亡。

————————————

后来也经历了一些波折，但最后那个蹲在角落里哭泣的孩子，成为了她们的孩子。

她们没有给她改姓，矢吹奈子也从来没有问过为什么自己的姓和两个妈妈都不一样。宫胁咲良一直觉得自己早慧的女儿，恐怕还记得自己的亲生父母。

矢吹奈子五岁那年，在幼儿园，被同班的孩子嘲笑她没有爸爸，说她是没有人要的孩子。

电话先是打到宫胁咲良那里，但那个时候她正在拍戏，手机放在一旁没有接到，等她拍完这个片段，下来回电话，老师已经通知了李彩演。

李彩演刚从韩国回来就接到了幼儿园老师的电话，她过去的时候，矢吹奈子在一边低着头没动静，嘲笑她的三个孩子反倒在另一边哭得不可开交。

这奇怪的场景令得知自己女儿被欺负十分愤怒的李彩一时之间有点反应不过来。

原来是对方的家长比李彩演来得快，矢吹奈子直接冲着人家家长哭了一通，可可爱爱的小女孩冲自己抽抽搭搭，另外三个孩子的家长不约而同的锤爆了自家熊孩子的狗头。

李彩演：“……跟她mama学得挺好。”

那天晚上，两个人拉着5岁的女儿，解释了什么叫做同性婚姻，以及在日本刚刚实行的情况。矢吹奈子并没有听太懂，但她明白了一件事，就是她的妈妈们生不出孩子，她不会有可爱的小妹妹了。她真可怜。

妈妈们身体不好她以后还是对他们更好一点吧！

——————————

那天晚上，宫胁咲良和李彩演两人牵着手，互相给对方勇气。尽管她们在那之前已经向大众公开了她们形婚和领养了的孩子的事情，也就此被问过不少问题，但无论是哪次陈述都没有那次令她们紧张和心慌。

她们在没有做好为人母的准备的时候，一时冲动的领养了矢吹奈子，也因为她们家庭的构成不同常人无法给这个可爱懂事的孩子更好的环境而感到愧疚。

“mama和oma决定了要试着一直在一起，而nako还太小还没有选择自己人生的力气，在那之前，请nako试着跟我们一起生活。”李彩演向对一个大人一样，对小豆丁诚恳的拜托。

那天矢吹奈子的睡前童话故事时间，变成了妈妈们的爱情故事。

————————————

虽然那天她听到了很多听不懂的事情，但她都默默的听了进去。

她的妈妈们一直都很认真努力的生活，她们聚少离多，但每次在一起都会旁若无人的牵手，偷偷笑弯了眼对视，两个人瘫在一起一个打游戏一个追剧或者一起看综艺或者电影。

她们会带她去游泳，然后oma会幼稚的跟刚学会不久的她比赛，不要脸的赢了之后获得了两天随便抱着她亲亲的权利。

她们会带她去看电影，结果变成两个人互相比着喂她吃爆米花，出来的时候三个人吃的肚圆但是电影讲了啥谁都不知道，只能再去看一遍。

她们会带她去跳舞，她们跳舞的时候会看着对方，结束后一起回头冲她笑。mama牵着她乱跳转圈圈的时候，oma会在一旁写写画画，之后就会拉着mama帮她编舞，她就玩累了在一旁裹着毛毯睡觉。

她们会悄悄给她准备生日惊喜，偷偷给她买蓬蓬裙“逼”她穿，跟她认真的解释她对世界的好奇……

她的妈妈们，是世界上最好最温柔的人。

这样温柔的两个人，却欺骗了她。她好害怕。

她不害怕别人讨论她，也不害怕别人说她没有爸爸，不害怕妈妈们实际上并不相爱。

不知道真相的惶恐，让她开始害怕失去她又一个家。

————

tbc


End file.
